


Find the Beginning

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: “Do you wish to destroy me?” he rasps, his hands sliding down to rest on the sides of her neck, his fingers lacing together at her nape.“Have I ever pretended otherwise?” she asks, and is rewarded with a feral smile.*For the asoiafrarepairs prompt "Jon x Val, he likes when she bites."





	Find the Beginning

She discovers it accidentally. For all that Val plays at being cool and aloof, an amused seductress enjoying a challenge, she has to confess that Jon Snow has gotten in her blood. It’s a new thing, to want as much as she’s wanted, to need as much as she’s needed. That Jon seems to feel the same as she mollifies her somewhat, but still, she’s sometimes dismayed at her uncharacteristic impulses where he’s concerned.

It’s a moment of such impulse that has her setting her teeth to his belly, just above the cock she holds in her curled hand. She’s driven by some need to mark him, to consume him, to claim him in a way more visceral than the warm caress of her hand.

His hands shoot to her head immediately, fisting in the hair behind her ears – holding but not pulling, Jon would never pull – and her name is a tortured groan on his lips. Intrigued, she looks up at him as she traces the narrow line of hair leading to his groin with just the tip of her tongue, then nips at the swell of flesh just below his navel.

“Do you wish to destroy me?” he rasps, his hands sliding down to rest on the sides of her neck, his fingers lacing together at her nape.

“Have I ever pretended otherwise?” she asks, and is rewarded with a feral smile. He is not what she ever would have expected from a kneeler. The other men of the Night’s Watch are more what she thought he would be, blustering and prideful, easily emasculated by a woman’s sharp tongue, easily enraged by that emasculation.

Jon enjoys her tongue, Val knows, sharp or otherwise. What fun to learn he likes her sharp teeth as well.

“I could destroy you and you’d beg for more, I think,” she muses idly, then traces her tongue over the sensitive head of his cock in a swirling pattern. He opens his mouth as if to reply, but his voice unravels into an animal moan when she carefully drags her teeth down the length of his cock.

“Gods,” he pants. His hands drop from her hair and fist convulsively in the furs at his sides. She repeats the motion, and then catches the muscle that angles from his hip in a sharp bite, twisting her hand around his cock at the same time. The quiver that sets up in his thighs is most gratifying. Suddenly she wants Jon inside her, so she rocks to her feet and climbs onto the mattress to straddle him. They both grunt in satisfaction as she guides him inside her with one hand and then sinks down onto him fully. She stays that way for several long moments, clenching around him and feeling that gorgeous, familiar ache low in her belly. Again, the urge to mark, to claim, to indulge herself comes over her and she leans forward to bite his chest, his collarbone, his shoulder, his chin, his lips.

He comes with a contented sigh, as if the mark of her teeth gives him permission. Val laughs, delighted. He’s forever surprising her, this boy.

“I really could destroy you, couldn’t I, and you’d only thank me,” she says. His eyes open and fix on hers, even as he spends inside her and his hand drifts down to find the knot of nerves between her legs. The look on his face is almost unbearably tender and for a moment, Val feels stripped bare before him, in a way that has nothing to do with her nudity. Then her crisis takes her and she collapses on him like a broken bowstring, the two of them breathing in ragged tandem.

“I think you already have,” he says, softly, wonderingly, and that’s something she discovers accidentally too, that Jon Snow loves her, and that she loves him back.


End file.
